The Lookout
Hello, I am OneDragonball, and I Welcome you to Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! Where you can Write Dragon Ball Z Fan-Fictions, Role-Play and have fun! This Wiki is For Making Dragon Ball Z/GT Fan-Fiction and Role-Play in it's Style. We are glad to see you make pages and help support the Wiki, and encourage you to. Motto: We are just that Awesome'' '' Please do not ask to be a Administrator, Bureaucrat, Rollback, or Chat Mod. I will give you rights if you gain my trust. Please read the '''Rules of the Wiki before editing, Thank You for joining Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! ---- Name and Make your Article Here! ' width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ' Today is , . This is the Lookout Office. Made of the Administrators, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks and Chat Moderators that make this Wiki a Healthy, Fun Place! *'OneDragonball' (Founder - Active) *'Kuzey457' (Head Bureaucrat - Active) *'Goten66' (Administrator - Active) *'PhantomSilverShenron' (Administrator - Active) *'Vegito 7900' (Head Chat Moderator - Active) This is the Wiki News. For the Previous Months' News Archive, Visit Supreme News Archive. *August 2nd 2012: Today is National Chat Day! Come by Chat for fun! - RyutarosLegend requested rights removal and is now been demoted fully. This is a list of fan fictions that are awesome. * Awaiting Doom - OneDragonball * The Supreme Adventure! - Kuzey457 * The Keyblade War - PhantomSilverShenron * Dragon Ball: Breaking Bad - Zeon1 * Dragonball GY - Group Made (Kuzey457 and OneDragonball) * Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan - Kuzey457 ' ''SS, Is the Page of the Week! Good Job! This is where the assigned admin of this job picks a fan-made character from the wiki that is a hot spot or is just cool to the admin. Our Character of the Week will be Ryutaros, Good Job!. Our Fanon of the Week is Meje Saga!' '' Good Job! This is the Months Contest! ''' After you write the Story (Over 200 Words) You can alert an Admin and we will vote.. '''Write a Short Story/Fanon about Frieza and Cooler training with their father King Cold. The User if the Week is JanembaFreak97! ''Congrats for making pages that support this Wiki by adding pages to our enviorment. Thank You!'' The Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Newsletter is the Wiki's weekly newsletter wrote and made by Kuzey457 on his blogs. It is like a Newspaper, as it dicusses some events going on, had polls, smalls fanons and blogs, interviews and more fun stuff. Feel free to enjoy it. The archive to read past issues can be read Here. *Newsletter 1 You can use the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Chatango Chat Room (Has more gadgets and stuff), or the Wiki Chats to talk to your Fellow Users and Friends! Here is a Link to the Chatango Room: http://lookoutwiki.chatango.com/ Supreme Dragon Ball Answers Wiki is the proud Answer version of this wiki where you can make question and answers or find them. Enjoy!: http://lookout.answers.wikia.com/ The Supreme Dragon Ball Role-Play Hub is for all events and stuff Role-Play here! It has info on current arcs, some warriors, and info/stats. Feel free to visit for Role-Playing fun! This is the Picture of the Week! Enjoy! This is the Video of the Week! Enjoy! This is the Weekly Poll! Please Vote: Who do you think is most Cutest Dragon Ball girl? (We wont tell;D) Bulma (Dragon Ball) Chi-Chi (Teen/Dragon Ball) Launch (Good side) Launch (Bad side) Chi-Chi (Early DBZ) Chi-Chi (Late DBZ) Bulma (Any DBZ time) Videl Videl (DBGT) Pan Pan (Old woman) Marron (DBGT) Maron Theses are the Wiki affiliates, some wikis that are close to this one or related to a certain subject. Do you like the anime/manga One Peice? Then go visit our brother wiki and is also an All Roleplay wiki, the http://onepiecerp.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Adventure_Wiki. An awesome Wiki! Blogs plain date __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Award Winner Category:Site administration Category:Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki